Fatherly Advice
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: A RoosterTeeth family fanfic. Teen!Barbara and Teen!Michael are Daddy!Jack's kids, and Teen!Gavin, Teen!Lindsay, and little Millie are the children of the Ramsey's. Gav likes Barbara, Michael likes Lindsay. Gav asks Geoff for advice, Michael asks Jack. In which cute pairings that are shipped fairly frequently are put into a fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One night while Gavin was eating dinner, Geoff noticed he looked a bit sad, as if something was on his mind. He inwardly sighed. The teenager had been acting like this for the past couple weeks, and Geoff knew it was his duty as a father to ask him what was wrong and help solve the problem. It'd been going on too long for it to have been a phase, anyway.

So, after dinner, and once the dishes were done, Geoff asked Gavin to come upstairs with him. Gavin did so without sayig a word. When they got upstairs, they went right to Gavin's room. Geoff sat him down. "Alright buddy, what's wrong? You've been acting like a sad sack these past couple weeks." Probably not the best way to start this conversation but hey, whatever.

Gavin was hesitant. He didn't answer for what felt like eons to his father. Finally though, with a sigh, he spoke. "You're not gonna tease me if I tell you, right dad?" he asked. Geoff shook his head. "'Course not, Gav. You really think I'd tease you about something that was making you upset like this?" "I guess not.. Okay, it'll still sound stupid but... Its this girl, she's attractive, funny, and just.. Magnificent, really. There's a problem though. She doesn't even know I exist. She's friends with Lindsay but she's never spoken to me before." his face was a slight red when he finished his explanation.

Geoff gave his son a fatherly pat on the back. "See, it's not too bad explaining things to me, huh? I see your problem." "But do you have any advice you can give?" the young Brit asked suddenly. Geoff thought back to the time he'd asked Griffon out. Then it sort of snapped into place.

"Well Gav, you say she doesn't notice you. Try and talk to her so she does know you exist, make yourself known to her. Once you get talking to her it'll come naturally. Get to know her, dude. Then when the time is right, do something romantic and ask her out afterwards. That's how it was for me and your mom." Gavin had listened closely, and took everything Geoff said into mind.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he could make this work after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael screamed as Barbara ran out of his room, giggling madly. _**"BARBARA, GODDAMMIT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT, I WAS ALMOST DONE!"**_

Barbara had successfully managed to ruin a Lego piece he was building. It'd taken him about a month and as it had been said, he was pretty close to finishing. But now there were Lego bricks all over the floor.

Michael was ready to cry he was so angry, and at the same time he ran towards Barbara's room, avoiding stepping on the plastic bricks. Barbara slammed her door before Michael could get there, and luckily, Jack stopped Michael before he could kick down the door.

"Michael. Room. **_Now._**" Jack said as he pointed back to the open door to Michael's room. The redheaded teen let out a growl. Jack had been worried about Michael. He'd been acting out more as of late, and the quiet father had had just about enough of it.

Michael stood, arms folded, in front of Jack. Jack gave up on making him go to his room and decided just to talk there in the hallway. "Michael, what's wrong? Why've you been acting like such an asshat lately?" He asked. "None of your business, dad." Michael spat back, face red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Jack didn't know. Though he sighed, exasperated. "Come on Michael, you and I both know something's up, and it'll be easier on you if you just tell me and get it over with. I'm not gonna deal with you acting this way for much longer." he said, now folding his arms as well.

Michael held a glare for the good 30 seconds of silence before he sighed, dropping his arms. "..You remember Gavin right?" He started. Jack nodded. "Well.. He's got a sister, and she's really adorable and just plain cute, sweet, and pretty damn funny to top it all off.. She kinda perfect. We've talked before, but, I don't exactly know if she's interested in me or anything, I guess. It sounds dumb. And it makes me mad that I'm dumb and don't know." Michael stared at the floor while he spoke.

Jack nodded again. "Okay, here's some advice. Approach this lightly. Try and talk to her more. Get to know her. If she likes you, she'll be sure to show it, trust me, alright? Now I'm going to go talk to your sister about what she just did. Think about what I said, and go clean up the sea of Lego's in your room." Michael nodded and watched Jack turn and walk into Barbara's room, closing the door. He stood there for a few seconds, then turned to walk back to his own room. He began cleaning the mess Barbara had made while he'd thought about what his father had told him. Talk to her. Get to know her. Talk to her. Get to know her. The words repeated in his mind. Then he had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was the night. It was so exciting! Gavin felt ready to explode. Michael and Barbara were coming to stay the night while Jack took care of business elsewhere (thanks to Michael telling Jack where they'd want to stay while he was away.).

Oh. My. God. Griffon was a bit confused when Gavin had stayed in the bathroom for god knows how long- just to spike up his hair after he showered! Geoff knew what was up though. So did Lindsay, who was also pretty excited that the Pattillo kids would be staying over.

Later, when they did show up, Gavin and Lindsay were on the couch, playing MarioKart against one another on their DS'. As Michael and Barbara walked in and put their things down, a shout of "BOLLOCKS!" and "YES! I WON!" were heard from the other room.

Jack spoke with Geoff for a bit, and thanked him, but was soon gone. Michael had come in and was sitting with Gavin, they talked about whatever was interesting while Lindsay told Barbara about her awesome win just a bit ago.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Later, after dinner, the 4 teens(and Millie) were gathered around the TV. Millie was sitting in Gavin's lap, and beside him was Barbara, then Lindsay, then Michael.

While they sat there, watching Totoro(mainly because Millie wanted to), Gavin lightly nudged Barbara's arm. "Hey, would you maybe wanna go upstairs and hang out or something? This movie's sorta boring me." he whispered. Barbara grinned. "Sure. We can watch something else if you've got a TV hooked up in your room." "I do. I've also got an Xbox up there." "Why didn't you say so?! Come on, I'll race you up there." Barbara giggled quietly, then stood up and ran. She knew she'd have a headstart over Gavin because he had to place Millie on the floor next to Lindsay before catching up.

While they ran off Michael and Lindsay finished up the movie. Then Geoff came out to bring Millie to bed for the night. They sat around, awkwardly, for a bit, wondering what to do with their time now. Then Michael saw the DS' laying, forgotten, on the couch. "Wanna race in MarioKart or something?" "YES." Lindsay's response was almost immediate as she plucked Gavin's DS from the couch.

The two couples basically spent the night gaming, chatting(which was much easier than first thought by the lads.), and just having an overall good time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Time skips to a few weeks later)**_

Hangouts between Gavin, Barbara, Michael, and Lindsay had become so frequent it was almost like they lived together.

Gavin had finally spent enough time with Barbara, he definitely thought himself ready to ask what he'd wanted to ask her for so long now. This evening, he'd take. Her out, bought her frozen yogurt(because, why not?), and at the end of the night together he presented her with a small bouquet of flowers.

Barbara was honestly stunned, but when he'd asked her to date him, she'd said yes. That night was also when the both of them had their first kiss. When Geoff had been informed of what had happened, he gave Gavin a hug and congratulated him. Michael was the typical protective brother, but, he trusted Gavin enough not to give him the whole "hurt her and I'll kill you" shebang.

With Michael and Lindsay it had been a little different. Michael had asked Lindsay out by presenting her with a hoodie he'd bought for her. He'd also bought one for himself, so they'd match. Lindsay had said yes, immediately changed out her coat for the pink (although they preferred to call it lightish red) hoodie, and then had proceeded to pretty much shower Michael's face with little kisses while they both laughed.

_**Ooooooooooooo**_

_Time brought along many changes, but through all the years the two couples stuck together through thick and thin. All that eventually led to the expected..._

_"Lindsay Ramsey, will you marry me?"_

_"Barbara Pattillo, will you be mine, quite possibly for forever?"_

_In the end, Lindsay and Michael were married and had 1 child. Barbara and Gavin married and had no children. If you're wondering about the others, Millie grew up to marry her high school boyfriend, and had 3 children_.

_Geoff, Griffon, and Jack all got to live to be proud parents, grandparents, and even great-grandparents_.


End file.
